


循循善诱

by Debbie_Gaytiss



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbie_Gaytiss/pseuds/Debbie_Gaytiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果在这两人彻底闹僵之前，海尔森多一点耐心，康纳多一点倾听，结局是不是会大不相同？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

康纳发现，每次当海尔森强横地对他下命令时，他总是被一种不可抗力支配着。

他顺着这个人的话做了，不是因为他觉得父亲是对的，或者是该死的父慈子孝那一套，而是因为他心里有这么一种强烈的臣服欲驱使着他去这么干。

他不明白原因，要知道他可是完全反对他父亲的那一套理论，于是他试着反抗，可是当他的爸爸用那种威严的声音说出绝对不容抗拒的话语的时候，一种源于胸腔内处的激动几乎就攒住了他整个身体，服从的念头带来的愉悦感诱惑着他，让他一次又一次不受控制地执行了海尔森的每一个命令。

比如现在，康纳正专心驾驶着爱奎拉，而他老爸则站在一旁喋喋不休，但是康纳并没有任何想揍这个老男人一拳的冲动，他内心唯一激烈渴求的就是从那一堆苛责的话语中听到一两句赞美之词，比如“干得好，康纳”，还有“不愧是我的儿子”之类，往往能让他觉得海风拂面的感觉比往日更惬意。

这已经是航海的第二十天了，康纳在取悦自己的时候，会下意识地在脑子里回忆海尔森说过的那几句赞美之言，以及他对自己下命令时那蛮横强势的眼神，并且每次都难以自持到忘记关窗和抑制声音，并且也从未意识到他的父亲早已观赏过好几次自己情癫意狂的模样。

 

又一个风平浪静的海上清晨，半轮明日探出海际线，他熟练地操作着轮舵，这时一阵强劲的海风吹了过来，海尔森也在此时走上了甲板。

“儿子。”海尔森那低沉柔软的英伦腔在康纳身后响起，顿时让后者觉得耳根燥热，便生生将还未来得及喊出口的半帆命令截断在了喉咙。

“父亲。”康纳回过头，看了他那始终姿态优雅的父亲一眼：“你一个不会开船的人不好好在船舱里缩着，到甲板上来干什么？”

海尔森闻言，从喉咙里发出一声哼笑，浅灰色的眼睛里闪过一丝光亮，他故作姿态地沉思了一会，然后悠悠地提醒着康纳：“儿子，你的船要撞礁了。”

康纳闻言猛地回过头，发现爱奎拉前方就是一块巨大的浅礁，他忍不住在心里咒骂了一声，猛地将轮轴向左拉动并且高喊半帆。水手们收到指令后立刻活动了起来，该感谢海尔森提醒得及时，或者说是康纳的臂力了得，艾奎拉又一次脱离了跟礁石亲吻的厄运。

“开船得用心。”低沉柔和的伦敦腔从贴近耳廓的地方传来，康纳能感觉到背后传来的属于海尔森的热度，他发誓他的心跳在那时漏跳了一拍，可是还未等他来得及说出一两句反驳的言论时，背后的热度骤地消失了，冰冷的失落感迅速爬满了康纳的心脏，他呼出一口气，甩了甩脑袋，专心地开起了船。

也许父亲说的都是对的，康纳有一瞬间脑袋里面会闪过这样的念头，可是当他一想到圣殿骑士的那些作为和自己的目标，他便狠狠将这个念头扼杀在了摇篮里。这不过是某种独特的存在于父子之间的自然效应，康纳在心里一遍又一遍地说服着自己。

但是又有哪个儿子会想着父亲苛责或赞赏自己的言语自我安慰呢？

夜晚的大海诡谲而平静，本应该在船长舱休息的康纳却立于轮舵前，看着一望无际的深蓝色海域发呆，他没有发现海尔森跟随着他来到了甲板上。

“在想些什么。”脑海中的声音突然出现在现实，康纳着实吓了一跳，“父——亲？”他不禁拖长了声音，语调里尽是埋怨的意味。

“我本想找你聊天，却发现你不在船舱，我直接上了甲板找你，果不其然，你在这儿。”

“你想聊什么？在这里也可以。”

“是，我想现在无论怎么聊也不用担心今天早晨的状况会发生。”海尔森嘴角禁不起翘起一点弧度。  
“啧。”想起早上的失态，康纳觉得有点难堪，他不仅用粗鲁的语气来掩饰自己的羞恼：“确实啊，以现在的海况，你可以来随意挑战我开船的专注度。”

“是吗？那我便试试。”

“啥？”康纳没想到海尔森会对自己的气话上心。

“我说，让我来试试，你是一个多么专注优秀的船长。”

“你要干什么？”康纳瞬间警觉了起来，浑身紧绷，好像他的袖箭会在下一秒立刻弹出。

海尔森见状立刻摆摆手解释道：“我们现在可是同盟关系，我不会做破坏契约的事情。”

康纳闻言微微放松了警惕，他疑惑道：“那你到底想干什么？”

海尔森露出了一个意味深长的笑容，他摊开双手，同时歪了歪脑袋：“我伟大的船长，您专心开船就是。”

 

“我想，你开船只需要双手便好。”几乎是长达十分钟的沉默后，康纳终于听到了海尔森的声音，在这之前他几乎要以为海尔森出现只是他的幻觉，便又放任自己的思想四处漂浮。

于是当他将自己散开的思绪汇集起来并且理解清楚海尔森言语中的意思之后，海尔森的一只手已经握住了他的喉咙，并且将一条略粗的麻绳绕过了他的胸膛。

“咳…咳，你干什么？”康纳下意识松开轮舵去扒海尔森掐住他脖子的手。

“专心开船。”低沉而富有威严的声音在康纳耳畔命令着，他立刻就松开了用于反抗的手去把握轮舵，下意识就屈从了海尔森的命令的羞耻感令他加大了握住轮轴的力气。当他的父亲握绳的手在他的胸膛后背腋下穿梭时，他竟然说不出一句抗议的话语，一种被海尔森肆意操控玩弄的感觉萦绕着他的全身，热度从他的胸腔一点点扩散出去，爬上他有着深色皮肤的脸颊，然而表面上康纳只能用手指死死地扣住轮舵，手臂上因为用力隐隐浮起青筋。

应该是开船还是得用得上一些大幅度的身体动作，海尔森并没有用固定康纳用的东西，也没有绑得多紧，更像是装饰品一样的在康纳的胸口肩头系着几个漂亮的结。

上半身不能自由活动让康纳觉得很不自在，但是一种被自己的父亲支配身体的错觉让他胸腔里的鸣鼓变得剧烈起来。

海尔森若有所思的摸了摸下巴，接着他沉下声音命令道：“跪下。”

康纳的身体一瞬间定住了，接着他忍不住发出咬牙切齿的声音：“那我要如何掌舵？”

“你的身体很修长，放心吧，儿子，你可以碰到轮舵的话，控制他便不会是你的问题。”

海尔森的声音瞬间变得无比柔和，话语里的称赞让康纳觉得喜悦，安慰的话语让他觉得很安全，并且愿意去相信。

但是羞耻感一直都提醒着他。

“还是说你不是一个能够在任何情况下都掌得了舵的好船长？”声音里的怀疑和失望几乎让康纳瞬间就惊惶了，当他反应过来的时候，他的身体竟然自动的就做出了跪姿。

康纳没有立刻站起来，他只是担心地抬头看了看甲板周围，幸而是深夜，大部分水手都已经到船舱里入眠了，少部分值守的也都打着盹儿。

“好孩子。”海尔森拍了拍康纳的肩膀，毫不保留地说出夸奖的话语。

被称赞的康纳抑制住内心那奇怪的喜悦感，只是抬头努力地凝视着前方的海雾，一副认真无比的观察海况的模样。

但是海尔森不会觉得这样便是完了。

“看来你果然是一个专注的好船长，相信你还可以接受一些更多的挑战。”

“……”康纳沉默了，他分不清自己的内心此刻是抗拒的还是期待的。

接着康纳的视线陷入了一片黑暗，海尔森用不知道哪里找来的红布条遮住了他的眼睛。

“父亲，别开玩笑了，这样再专注也不可能开好船！”

“儿子，你不要急躁，你用心听，能听到海风的声音吗？”海尔森的声线无比温柔，他说话的方式简直就像是一位循循善诱的导师。

“……我可以听到，可是……”

“你能听到海浪拍击船身的声音吗？”

“我可以……”

“那么你便可以用心判断航行的方向。”

“可是这样还是不够啊。”内心的不安定感还是让康纳抗议出声。

“那么你便有我，我一直在你身后，会在最紧急的情况提醒你。”

这便是了，康纳不禁觉得他现在也可以毫无压力地驾驭着艾奎拉。然而他并未意识到，这是建立在他被他的父亲驾驭的基础之上。

康纳感觉到了来自脸颊上的触碰，他下意识地将头朝着那带着热度的宽大手掌靠了过去。潮湿的海风舔舐着他的面颊，他闭上眼睛沉入黑暗，身体被束缚，视觉被剥夺，他此刻只能专注于全身的其他感官，譬如倾听着海浪声的双耳，譬如把握着轮舵的双手，譬如感受着父亲体温的皮肤。这种感觉意外的美好。

“儿子，该向右边转弯了。”

虽然像是被猛然惊醒，但是康纳的双手却毫不怠慢地做出了右转舵的动作，他对自己的身体对海尔森命令的服从度感到吃惊，但却不再为此感到抗拒或者羞耻，反而还有一点点的……骄傲。

康纳不知道这样的状态持续了多久，他父亲的手一直流连在他的脸颊，颈项，轻柔地触摸让他仍不住从喉咙里发出舒服的呻吟，他喜欢这种感觉，太安全太有归属感。

当他的父亲命令他站起来的时候，他已然觉得膝盖隐隐发麻。康纳以为这场测试终于结束了，令他惊讶的是他心里竟然觉得有些不舍。

然而海尔森迟迟没有解开蒙住他眼睛的布条。

“父亲？”康纳忍不住询问道。

没有回应。

他不敢相信他的父亲就这么抛弃了他，他一定还在附近观察着他，这么想的康纳并没有自己解开布条，而是站在哪儿，踌躇而期待着。

不知道海风第几次吹拂上康纳的面颊，终于康纳感觉到缠在额头上的布条被人解开，身上的绳子也不知什么时候滑落到了地上。

“我很高兴，你今晚向我证明了你是一个优秀的舵手。”

康纳转过身，看着他微笑着的父亲，他张了张嘴，却没能发出任何声音。

“那么晚安，康纳。”海尔森说完便转过身去，他行走的姿态一如往常的优雅。

康纳盯着他父亲的背影，觉得心里某个地方痒痒的，骚动不安着。


	2. Chapter 2

康纳绝对不愿意承认，当看到海尔森用他那有力的拳头狠揍本杰明·丘奇的时候，他心中的第一感是兴奋，只不过这种感觉被随之而来的道德正义感给迅速埋没了而已。

他埋怨了父亲的暴力，但是在审问这个已经被揍得满脸是血的可怜人的时候，用袖箭来折磨他毫无疑问是他最钟意的一种方式。

他们去了本杰明存放补给物品的岛上。这座岛上遍地是树，并无人居住的痕迹，康纳忍不住踩着一处倾斜的树枝攀爬到了一颗大树的顶端，并在树木间快速移动了起来，海尔森看着在树林中逐渐荡远的儿子，有些无奈地叹了口气。他干脆靠着树干坐了下来。

大概过了十分钟，康纳出现在了海尔森头顶上的树枝上。

“父亲，你是老了吗？为什么不跟过来？”

海尔森站了起来，抬头看着他扶着树杆而立的儿子，不禁觉得那样子真是像极了他的母亲。

“找到补给品了吗？”海尔森没有回答康纳的问题，只是沉下嗓子问道。

“……没有”康纳的声音陡然小了八度。

海尔森闻言挑了挑眉，呵斥道：“那你跑这么快都去干什么了？”

“我……”康纳张嘴想要辩解。

“你到底是觉得本杰明会把那一堆补给品存到树上，还是放到天空中？”严厉的、毋庸置疑的训斥让康纳瞬间说不出一个反驳的字来。

沉默蔓延了开来，康纳开始后悔了，本来自那晚在甲板上发生的事情后，他每次见到他的父亲便再没了往日傲慢的气势，于是他想用这样的方式嘲笑他不会爬树的父亲以此扳回一局，找回他失去了的那些“自尊”，可是没想到却反而被海尔森训斥得说不出话来。

海尔森叹了一口气，放低语调耐心地问道：“告诉我你现在觉得补给品会在哪儿？”

“在……或许掩藏在草丛里。”

“那么你便下来和我一起搜寻吧。”海尔森转身直接向丛林深处走了过去。

康纳从树枝上跳了下来，默默地跟在他父亲背后。海尔森一路朝着茂密的林地寻了过去，果不其然，他在一片灌木丛中找到了被偷运的补给品，它们数量众多，显然不是两人能搬动的。

“去叫你的水手们过来搬运吧。”这次康纳只是点了头就执行了海尔森的命令，他转身便打算朝岸边跑过去。

“等一下，你爬树过去吧，你更擅长在树上移动，不是吗？”海尔森的话让康纳愣住了，如果不是他讲这句话的语气控制得恰到好处，康纳几乎以为海尔森是在揶揄他，于是他再一次遵循了海尔森的提议，攀爬上一棵低矮的林木后瞬间消失在了树林中。

海尔森和康纳站在一边看着水手们吆喝着搬运着货物，夕阳给丛林镀上了一层淡金色。然而此时的康纳却没有任务顺利完成的畅快感，他现在很苦恼，因为此时他甚至不能毫无局促的站在他父亲身边。

他们差不多该回到艾奎拉上了，康纳还是跟在海尔森身后，他一直在想着要怎么摆脱这种难堪的气氛，解除结盟状态的念头瞬间涌上他的心头，可是他立刻就摇了摇头，只是因为这种原因就放弃了可能实现他的目标的一条途径，他什么时候变得这么软弱了？

突然海尔森停下了脚步，他回过头来看着一脸复杂表情的康纳，说道：“儿子，你在树上的身姿非常漂亮，简直和你母亲当年一模一样。”

康纳被突如其来的赞赏弄得楞住了，黑色的皮肤很好的帮他掩盖了那些几乎是立刻浮起的红晕。

海尔森看着康纳不知所措的样子，露出了一个意味不明的笑容，他压低声音要求道：“你能展示更多给我看吗？”

康纳几乎是立刻就点头了，可是当他冷静了下来之后，他突然不知道自己应该做些什么了。

他抬头看向他的父亲，用他那双棕褐色如蜂蜜般的眼睛询问道。

海尔森用手扶着额头，一副在仔细思忖的模样，没过多久他便抬起：“我想你即使在树上受到攻击也不会轻易掉落下来对吗？并且能很好的藏匿起你自己？”

康纳闻言皱了皱眉，但是他还是老实回答了海尔森的问题：“是的。”

“好极了，那么就周围这五棵树，枝叶也挺茂盛，我会想尽办法攻击你，噢，放心，那种无害的攻击，如果你能在半小时内不从树上掉落，那么我就承认你使用树木的能力。”海尔森说完顿了顿，“当然，为保证公平，我不会使用鹰眼。”

康纳爬上了其中一棵树，他迅速在几个树枝间来回跳动，不知何时便彻底消失在了五颗茂盛的林木中间。

海尔森现在所处的地方是这五颗茂密大树围绕起来的圆形空地，直径大约七、八米。

康纳藏匿在茂密的树枝后面，观察着他那拿着自己弓箭的父亲。他看到他的父亲慢条斯理的在箭头上包上了一些布条——应该是他从补给品里面顺来的一些，在康纳还在思考这应该是衣服还是床单上的布条的时候，他就看到刚刚那支被包裹上布条的箭朝他直直射了过来，反应迅速的他还是在箭身挨到他的前一刻从那根树枝上跳开了。

康纳在几个起落后，又隐藏到了另一棵树的树干背后，他将后背靠在粗大的茎干上，大口地喘着气，刚刚那一箭的力道，足以将他射下树。

待他稍稍缓过神来，便探出头去查看海尔森的位置，可是他几乎是立刻从脸颊右侧感受到了凌厉的风声，他迅速蹲了下来，堪堪避过了这一箭。

不可能，康纳寻着箭射过来的方向看过去，海尔森竟然走到了这棵右侧。

海尔森到底是如何获知自己藏匿在哪棵树上的？康纳来不及细细思索原因，于是他立刻跳离了这棵树，确定他躲开了海尔森的视线后又移到了旁边的一颗树上才停了下来。这次他立刻探出了头查看海尔森的动作，却没有想到被随之而来的迎面一箭射中了脑门。

他被冲击力带了出去，眼看就要落到地上，康纳立刻伸出了一只脚卡在了一颗树枝叉开的枝桠当中，另外一只脚则微微攀附在其上。

他被倒吊在这颗树上了，康纳尝试着弯身跃起，可是一只脚的支点并不足以使他完成这个大动作。他尴尬的看着他有些得意洋洋的父亲，准备开口认输。

海尔森却抢在他前面开口了：“不，儿子，你还有机会，我接下来会对你进行一些比较温和的攻击，只要你能撑过接下来的二十分钟就算你赢。”

康纳困惑地看着他的父亲从附近的树上扯下一根细树枝，然后一步一步的走近他，当他反应过来他的父亲要对他做什么的时候，第一份火辣辣的刺痛感就从他的后背上绽放了开来。

海尔森在鞭打他，就像他从那些书里面看到的一样，用藤条惩罚着不听话的孩子。

“你知道我为什么能确定你在哪棵树上吗？”

“为什么？”康纳咬着牙发出声音。

“因为这座岛上的鸟类很多，当你跳过一棵树木的时候，停落在上面的鸟类必然会被惊得飞起，而你只能在相邻的树间跳跃，于是最后没有鸟群飞起的那棵树的前一棵必然是你藏身的所在。”

海尔森几乎是在每一个断句，就朝康纳的身上狠狠地抽上一下，康纳努力的将呻吟憋在嘴里，在心里懊恼着自己不知道注意周围的环境。

灼热恼人的疼痛从他的背部迅速蔓延开来，接着一点点地扩张到了他的臀部，羞耻感让他整个身体都开始颤抖，可是当温暖的海风吹过他的身体，原来的疼痛处又泛起怪异的酥麻感。康纳忍不住发出一声呻吟，却不知道是因为疼痛还是其他的感觉。

紧绷的刺客服根本掩藏不住身体的变化，康纳惊讶的发现自己的下体竟然有些微微的抬头。一定是因为好几天他都没有自泄了，这么想着的康纳只能在内心祈祷不要被海森发现他此刻的窘状。

 ~~然而海尔森早就看穿了一切~~ 海尔森自然是注意到了康纳的身体变化，他露出一个促狭的笑容，放慢了抽打的速度，并且绕道了康纳的身前，开始用越来越缓的力道抽击他的上半身，并且有几次状似无意的用枝尖舔过康纳已经有些勃起的那处，每一次都成功地让康纳的身体引发了一个不小的震颤。

康纳此时被这种鞭打的节奏所迷惑了，轻微的疼痛和快感像两条力道不同的手按揉着他的全身，倒吊的状态让他的大脑充血，他觉得自己此刻正漂浮在缺氧的云端，意识朦胧却浑身舒畅，直到他被一个声音拉回了现实。

“儿子，你的脚可攀好了，还有两分钟你就能赢了。”不知道过了多久，海尔森的声音突然幽幽地响起，让康纳一个激灵回到了现实，并调整好脚的角度以卡住树枝。

然而海尔森只是象征性的在康纳身上又来了两下后便让他下来了。

海尔森走上前拍了拍还在活动脚踝的康纳的肩膀：“你果然能够优秀地驾驭这些林木，这份能力，着实令我羡慕。”

康纳闻言抬起头来，往日那些傲慢他终是又找了些回来：“父亲，我听说爷爷也会爬树。”言下之意便是嘲讽他们肯威家三代只有海尔森不会。

海尔森哼了一声，转身朝爱奎拉的方向走了过去，只留个康纳一个后背：“我才不会做爬树那种不绅士的行为。”

康纳小跑了两步跟上了海尔森，夕阳将他的背影拉得很长，他注视着眼前的这位圣殿骑士、他此刻在这世上血缘至亲之人的背影，并没有发觉自己的嘴角正禁不住微微上翘着。


	3. Chapter 3

返程中的海况比预期的要状态良好，因此康纳偶尔也能腾出一点时间来和他的父亲下几盘九子棋。

海尔森很快拿下了一局，他用两根修长的手指把玩着刚刚吃掉的一颗黑子，柔软醇厚的英伦腔里带着几丝得意：“你下棋的路数和你刺杀的方式一样，鲁莽而毫无计划可言，空有一股冲劲。”

“嘶……继续！”康纳明显不甘愿就这么接受海尔森的批评，他重新在棋盘上摆上黑子。

然而接下来发生的事情就像是情景重现一般一次又一次的循环。

“儿子，认输吧，我相信你已经足够优秀了，但是在某些技巧方面显然阿基里斯教导得仍不算好。”海尔森叹了一口气，语重心长的说道。

“……不怪阿基里斯，他……”康纳抬头看了一眼正挑着一边眉毛等着他下文的海尔森，叹了一口气继续说道,“算了，下棋方面我认输。”

海尔森挑了挑眉，显然他对康纳不完全的示弱并不满意，但是他什么也没说，只是打发康纳去甲板上履行他的船长职责。

海尔森相信，只要耐心的等待下去，康纳彻底认识到自身不足的日子终将到来。事实证明，他确实是对的。

漫长的航海日子里，除却那几场令人血脉膨胀的海战和发现陆地的欢呼时刻，总是单调而乏味的。于是水手们往往会举办一些刺激的活动来消遣时光,比如赌博，比如格斗。而这两件事情往往也是能一起进行的。

这种重大的活动，水手们自然不会放过他们的船长，而船长的父亲，自然也是要毕恭毕敬的邀请来的。毫无疑问，大家最期待的都是这对父子的格斗，这场搏斗也将是他们最们最乐意下注的一组。

现在父子俩被水手们围在正中间，同时保持着高度的警惕，但是这种胶着状态并没有持续多久，康纳又一次首先出击了，这一次几个拆档回合下来，他终是被海尔森压在身下牢牢地制服住了。

一时间，议论声如同炮火般四处炸起。

“你看吧，我说了，儿子怎么能打赢老子。”一名水手得意得收着赌赢的钱，大笑着说道。

“真不敢相信，船长居然输了。”

“其实他输得原因很明显，他就是太……”

水手们勾肩搭背的朝着船舱内的厨房走了过去，他们的谈论声被海风带得越来越远。

康纳仰躺在甲板上看着蔚蓝的天空，他讶异于自己此刻的平静，他现在只感到浓浓的不甘心，但并没有气恼和羞愤这般激烈的情感。

随着夜晚的到来，康纳的船舱里出现了一位他在这片空间里臆想了多次的人。海尔森正坐在他的床边，翻看着他写的一些账本，还有……他最近开始写的日记。他几乎是立刻上前夺走了它们。

“父亲！”声音里的恼怒意味十足。

“噢，儿子，作为你的父亲，我只是想多了解一下自己的儿子的想法罢了。”海尔森扬起双手，极力表达出一副自己并无恶意的模样。

“那也不用偷看我的日记，这是我的隐私！”康纳着急地扫了两眼被海尔森翻到的那一页，还好，只是一些无关紧要的内容。

“好吧，我道歉。”

“行了，你到我这里来不会就是为了偷窥我的隐私吧？”

“自然不是，我是想来问问，你对今天格斗结果的感想。”海尔森的声音很沉稳柔和，包含在里面的善意明显到几乎要溢出来。

“我，我很不甘心。”康纳底下了头，油灯昏黄的火焰将他的脸颊照得光亮。

“哦？”海尔森伸手拍了拍康纳的肩，鼓励他继续说下去。

“如果……如果我不那么急着展开攻击的话，也许被抓住破绽的就不会是我了。”康纳抬头看着海尔森，在昏暗的灯光下，他棕黄色的眼睛亮得如同淳滑的蜜糖。

海尔森看着康纳的眼睛，良久，他发出一声叹息：“你很聪明，你知道问题在哪里，显然你也知道自己很难做到这些。”

“是的，父亲，我……我总是会那么……急躁。”

“我的孩子，你需要一个人来引导你。”海尔森用他手指修长的大手抚摸着康纳的面颊，他凝视着康纳的眼神此时无比复杂，夹杂着忧郁和关爱，仿佛能令人听到浅浅的叹息声。

“你可以引导我吗？”康纳抓住了父亲的一只手，他的询问是那么急切。

“那是自然，我的孩子。”海尔森露出了一个慈爱的微笑，他用他那宽大的手掌摸了摸康纳的脑袋，带着魔力的声音向这个曾经倔强无比的印第安青年传达着自己的善意。

 

爱奎拉靠岸之后，海尔森告知了康纳他在纽约的一处庄园的地址，邀请他来参加训练和游玩。

康纳高兴地应允了，他此刻觉得，也许刺客和圣殿骑士真的能够从此友好共存下去，从他和他的父亲这里开始。

 

 

康纳在潜入海尔森的庄园的时候，忍住了想要干掉路过的几个圣殿骑士的冲动，他小心翼翼地在房顶间移动中着，然后从窗户爬入了海尔森的屋子。一瞬间，他被带着熏香味的温暖空气包围了。

海尔森正坐在书桌前批阅他的文件，暖黄色的灯光打在他的侧脸上，为其坚硬的轮廓增添了一丝朦胧的柔和。

“父亲。”康纳朝着书桌上前了。

“啊，康纳？……真是稀客，你怎么毫无预兆地来了？”海尔森放下纸笔，站起身来迎他，脸上露出欣喜的表情。

“我到纽约来处理一些事情，刚刚空下来就想到来你的庄园看看。”康纳偏过头去，小声解释道。

海尔森大笑着拍了拍康纳的肩膀：“无论什么原因，你能来我都非常高兴。”

“你就不怕我是来侦查你们圣殿骑士团的情况？”

“那样你便不会来见我。”海尔森引导着康纳坐到椅子上，“那么，我的儿子，你这次来访可是带着什么目的？”

“就是你说过的那些。”

“恩？哪些？”海尔森故作不明的挑眉询问道。

“……”康纳沉默了会，终于是下定了决心，他快速的说出了一个单词：“引导。”

“什么引导？谁引导谁？”海尔森声音里充满着毫不掩饰的愉悦。

“父亲！”

“好了，我答应过的事情自然会做，不过任何事情都需要协商。”海尔森从他手边的抽屉里拿出一份文件递给了康纳。

“这是什么？”

“协议书，为了保证我的教导效果良好，并且不至于因为我们对立的立场而产生尴尬，我们需要一些条约来制衡和弥补。”

康纳快速浏览了一下文件上的内容，接着他便猛地把文件摔到了桌上：“你确定这是制衡不是奴役？”康纳指着第一条，声音里充满了愤怒，“什么叫做在参加训练时，我必须无条件服从你的命令，难道你让我自杀我也干吗？”

“噢，儿子，抱歉，我应该提醒你先看看附加条款。”海尔森对于康纳的反应好像是早有预料，只见他神态自若的解释道。

康纳迟疑地拿起了那卷文件，附加条款里面提出，海尔森不会做出任何对康纳的身体有实际性伤害的事情，并且和他约定两个词语，来进行对海尔森行为的约束和禁止。

康纳皱起了眉：“一定得这样吗？”

海尔森知道康纳已经开始动摇了，他摆出一副轻松的模样：“这是自然，只有能保证命令实施的有效度，成效才会立竿见影。”

康纳没有说话，只是低头继续浏览了几条其余的条款，当他看到有一条这样写道：“关于训练酬劳：海尔森有权向康纳要求一些服务，但是前提是不会侵犯其政治立场。”康纳感到一股莫名的战栗，‘服务’这个词实在太过暧昧，而且康纳绝对不会承认他早就臆想过和这个词语意义相同的事情很多遍。

“如果你愿意信任我，孩子，你就签字。”海尔森将羽毛笔递到了康纳手上。

康纳知道现在自己脑内属于理智的那根弦已经快要崩断了，但是他还是克制不住想要签下这份文件的强烈渴望。

康纳想起来在爱奎拉上海尔森抚摸自己的感觉：毫无恶意，无比安全。康纳一直以来都很相信自己的直觉，可是他始终无法忘记阿基里斯对他的那些教导，罪恶感一直在他脑海里翻滚。

“如果你愿意，你可以随时结束这种关系。”海尔森打出了最后的底牌。

当康纳反应过来的时候，海尔森已经在整理他签过名字的协议书了。

海尔森将抽屉锁好，用康纳熟悉的那种泛着凉意的柔滑伦敦腔命令道：“康纳，待会跟着管家去我为你准备的房间，清洗好自己后准备接受训练。”

康纳深吸了一口气，起身准备离开。

“站住！”平日柔和的英伦腔里突出了几根尖锐的棱角：“服从我的命令的时候，记得回答‘是’。”

康纳握紧了拳头，绷紧了全身，他努力克制住反驳海尔森的条件反射，压低下声音回答：“是”。

“好孩子。”海尔森似乎毫不吝惜他的夸赞。

康纳当然是很喜欢这句话的，他很快忘记了刚刚的羞恼和愤懑，开始期待起下午的训练来。


	4. Chapter 4

康纳再次进入海尔森的房间的时候，他已经换上了海尔森替他准备的寻常便服，海尔森盯着自己儿子健硕高大的身体仔细打量了一般，在心里暗自想着以后一定要让他穿上更多有趣的服装。

“父亲。”康纳站在海尔森的面前，低垂着视线。

海尔森很满意他的态度，接着他要求康纳在靠近壁炉的地方面对着墙壁跪下，不等到他的命令不要起来。

康纳迟疑了一下还是照做了，他本想问原因，最好他还是选择了自我催眠——也许他的圣殿父亲还有些恼人的事情没有忙完。

暖融融的炉火驱走了康纳身上的寒冷，他能听到从背后传来的翻书声，刚开始的时候康纳还能安静地等待，可是没有过多久他就觉得心里焦躁了起来。

“这样的事情有什么训练的意义？海尔森在忙着他的圣殿事业，我却在这儿浪费着我的时间，这难道是海尔森卑鄙的计谋？”越来越多消极的想法开始占据康纳的大脑，他开始轻微扭动着自己的身体表达着不满。

注意到这些的海尔森只是轻飘飘地说了一句：“不要动。”

康纳等的就是海尔森的反应，无论这反应是什么。他高声质问道：“这样的事情有什么意义？”

康纳听到海尔森叹了一口气，他忍不住回过头瞪着这个老男人。

“你问我意义？康纳，你为什么不想想你当初为何想要我的训练呢？”

“难道不是为了让你教给我你那些狡猾的格斗技巧吗？”

“噢，康纳，你实在是太急躁，太自以为是了。跪着好好想想吧，想到答案再告诉我。”海尔森的声音透着一丝疲惫和失望。

康纳哼了一声，但是他没有站起来继续违抗海尔森。现在的他不过就是一个渴望得到爱抚和认可的孩子，然而这两者海尔森现在都不肯给他。他不甘心地用母语小声嘟囔着什么，脑子里则是一刻不停地想着到底什么才是正确答案，才能让海尔森不再用那么失望的语气对他说话。

康纳很快便想起了格斗那天晚上的事情，他不禁感到有些羞愧，很显然海尔森让他静跪是为了让他和自己的急躁抗衡，但是现在他是毫无疑问的失败了。

“父亲，我知道原因了，这样做是为了让我学会沉着平静，抛却急躁。”  
“很好。现在你起来吧，到我这里来。”海尔森的声音很平和，并没有惊讶或者欣喜的感觉。

康纳未免有些失望，但他还是很高兴地站了起来，朝他的父亲走了过去，他现在很平静，但是仍然忍不住期待接下来会发生的事情。

他是要让我为他“服务”了吗？突然冒出的念头让康纳的脸颊发烫。

海尔森观察着康纳的反应，他心底的一块位置正无比愉悦，但是表面上他只是不动声色地让康纳坐在了桌子对面的椅子上。

他递给康纳一张纸并解释道：“这是你训练的日程表。只要你在这里一天，就应该按照这张纸上的来，特殊情况可以向我请示。”

康纳看着纸上的内容，条条目目列地非常详细，白天主要是以体能训练和格斗技巧传授为主。但是晚上写的却只有“训练”两个字。康纳挑了挑眉，正准备发问，却被海尔森从椅子上拉了起来。

“站好，我现在要用绳子绑住你。”

“为什么？”

“噢，康纳，我现在命令你不要随随便便就问为什么，用你自己的脑子好好想想。”海尔森将康纳的双手绕到后背和上身绑在一起，接着用绳子绑住他的脚踝，再重新让他坐到椅子上。

被完全禁锢的感觉令康纳感到浑身不适，他扭动着上半身，紧绷的绳子刚好勒住了他丰满的胸肌，让这两块充满力量的肌肉有着一丝呼之欲出的情色意味。

海尔森满意地打量着康纳，接着他清了清喉咙故作威严的命令道：“不许动，你不需要感到不安，你签署的条约会保护你不受伤害。”他顿了顿：“我也会。”

康纳停止了挣扎，他用他那双茶色的眼睛向上看着海尔森，不安感和依赖感同时写在他脸上。海尔森深吸了一口气，用一种足以诱骗不谙世事的孩童的语气说道：“答应我，你如果能这样安静地坐上十分钟，我会给你你想要的奖励，好吗？”

康纳眨了眨眼睛，他点了点头。然而内心的恐惧感还是在折磨着他。失去了身体的控制权是一件很可怕的事情，他极力克制着内心深处那种冰凉黑暗的感觉，竟然忍不住发起抖来。

海尔森将手放到康纳的肩膀上，并轻轻在他耳边低语没事了，不用害怕，爸爸在这儿之类的话。

效果很明显，康纳渐渐地止住了颤抖，肩膀上传来的热度让他开始心安，海尔森的低语驱走了他脑袋里那些黑暗可怕的想法。康纳渐渐地找回了神智，刚刚软弱的表现让他觉得有些羞恼，但是他并不否认自己喜欢被海尔森安慰的感觉。

海尔森满意地拍了拍康纳的肩，他将康纳脚踝上的绳索放松了些。然后命令他起来在房间里四处走动走动。

康纳遵照着海尔森的话做了，但是因为两只脚的脚踝还被绳子连着，康纳只能一小步一小步地行走，必须十分小心才能避免发生摔倒这样尴尬的事情。

可是康纳还未走几步，更加令他难堪的事情发生了：有一根绳子是穿过他的胯下的，现在他每走一步，那根绳子就会摩擦着他腿间的器物，带来一些夹杂着疼痛的快感。

意识到这个情况的康纳忍不住脸红了，他悄悄抬头看了一下已经坐回桌边的海尔森，后者则是一脸神态自若地书写着他的文件。康纳张了张嘴，还是忍住了没有发出任何声音，毕竟海尔森说过讨厌他问为什么。

康纳继续一步一步地走着，腿间传来的快感愈来愈甚，然而海尔森给他的衣服比较贴身，现在康纳一低头都可以看到自己性器勃起的形状。

不能分心，这么想着的康纳咬了咬牙，抬起头继续着缓慢而稳定的步子，待他在海尔森的书房里走过一圈后，康纳发觉自己竟然有些爱上了这样的感觉，他继续着开始渐渐习惯的步伐，感受着一下又一下的轻微快感，他的身体开始一点点地发热，额头上甚至分泌出了一些细小汗珠。终于在他忍不住双腿发软就要倒下的时候，海尔森命令他坐回到椅子上。

康纳坐到椅子上后，如释负重般地喘了一口气，完全忘记他此刻地身体状况，待他想起时，海尔森正用一种意味深长的表情打量着他。康纳感到浑身一阵燥热，他低下头，不敢说话。

“我的孩子，我很高兴你完美地完成了今天的训练，那么现在是奖励时间。”海尔森将声音又压低了一些，他用带着些引诱意味的声音询问道：“告诉我，康纳，你想要什么奖励。”

“我……我想……不”康纳开始结结巴巴，他当然知道自己的窘态在海尔森面前已经一览无遗，但是羞耻心是绝对不容忍他说出自己内心深处那些糟糕的欲望。

海尔森立刻看穿了康纳心里的想法，他像是突然想起般地补充道：“对了，忘了告诉你，控制欲望也是训练的一环，所以你的一切欲望，特别是食欲和性欲……都得得到控制，如果你想自行满足他们，必须得到我的许可。”

现在正被生理欲望折磨地康纳早就不能冷静的思考这条条理的合理性了，他几乎是立刻接受了这个条约。他忍不住用发着抖的声音祈求着：“父亲，我希望……希望您能让我释放。”

“我的孩子，这是你应得的。”海尔森站起身来为康纳解开绳子，释放他的双手，“就在这里，抚慰你自己直到释放吧。”

康纳迟疑了一下，但是还是将颤抖的手伸向了腿间，他尝试了好几次才解开了裤子的扣子，海尔森的视线让他紧张和……兴奋。他将手抚弄上早以溢出一堆前液的头部，像往常一样的轻轻抠弄着上面的小孔，意识到海尔森正看着他自慰这件事，令他浑身涌起一股酥麻的快感，他开始用手握住整个柱身上下套弄，并用大拇指按压着尿道口，强烈的快感一阵一阵地泛起，令康纳感到头脑昏胀。

海尔森正看着他，他的父亲说他今天做得很好，这是给他的奖励；海尔森的视线缠绕着他的阴茎，自己如此淫乱的样子现在正被他仔仔细细地观摩着；海尔森，他优雅稳重可靠的父亲，他的敌人。这些想法填满了康纳的脑袋，他激动地喘息着，发出一两声微弱的呻吟后，阴茎颤抖着吐出了一滩白浊。


	5. Chapter 5

康纳躺在床上，浑身燥热，他的脑海里正在不停地重复着一件事实：在这片土地上，他的生理需求通通由海尔森一手掌控。这几乎要令他发疯——兴奋意义上的。他浑身战栗着，大脑皮层激烈地活动着，过量的多巴胺刺激着他的脑子，使他根本无法入眠。这样的结果就是，他在参加第二天的清晨训练的时候迟到了。

海尔森看着明显睡眠不足的康纳沉默了，他第一次有点猜不透康纳的心思，于是他选择了询问。但是康纳只是张了张嘴，却拒绝回答任何实质性的内容。海尔森叹了口气，决定放松对康纳的训练强度。上午海尔森只是教了康纳一些没有什么难度的格斗技巧，带他热了热身。下午则是命令他好好休息。

到了晚上的时候，海尔森首先还是命令康纳对着墙壁静跪，但是他很快发现康纳好像并不喜欢这样的训练内容，他扭动着身子，没有一刻安静下来过。海尔森挑了挑眉，他清了一下喉咙，用严厉的音调说道：“康纳，如果你很不满我的训练，你就告诉我，但是不要不配合我的指令。

“父亲，我并没有不满，我只是……觉得有点枯燥。“康纳的声音很平稳，带着一丝犹疑。

“噢？那你说说，什么样的训练比较有趣，像上午的那些？”

由于康纳此时背对着海尔森，所以海尔森无法从他的表情猜测他此时的想法，他只能听到康纳用一种尝试性的口吻说道：“我确实喜欢上午的那些，不过我想，昨晚的那些……也不错。”

“那你为什么要厌烦跪姿训练。”

“我没有厌烦，我想我只是有一些……精神难以集中。”康纳微微低下了头。

“无法集中？”海尔森更近了一步。

“我……”康纳犹豫了很久，在他最终打算沉默的时候，他的视线里出现了海尔森腰部的蓝色披风和红马甲的扣子，康纳禁不住深吸了一口气——海尔森正站在他的面前，而他则保持着跪姿。印象中海尔森让他跪过几次，但是从未有一次是面向着他做出的。意识到这些的康纳扬起了头，他的视线爬过了海尔森红色的马甲边角，深蓝色的大衣排口，披风的肩带，白色的领巾，最终到了那张如刀刻般冷峻的脸孔上。他的父亲正俯视着他，表情严肃，浅灰色的瞳仁给人不容置疑的压迫感，但是又蕴含着一丝丝关怀，仿佛在告诉他，只要他坦诚，他的一切想法海尔森都会包容并接纳。

康纳感觉到内心深处的那扇阀门被打开了，无数羞于言表的想法都争先恐后得想要展示在他的父亲面前，康纳动用所有的理智去压迫它们，才不至于将他的所有在此刻都和盘托出。

“我无法忘掉昨夜您给的奖励。”这边是康纳此时能托出的全部了，说完这句话的康纳立刻低下了头，他的身体在颤抖，努力做好被自己的父亲嫌恶的准备。

康纳在脸颊上感受到了那双熟悉的大手的温度，他慢慢抬起头，看着他的父亲，那个头发已经带上点银灰的男人，用一种无比慈爱的眼神看着自己，他感到自己心跳加快了。

“噢，我的儿子，这不是什么羞于启齿的东西，儿子想要父亲的奖励，这再正常不过了。“无比轻松的语调，仿佛这真的是一件类似于吃饭睡觉之类的小事。

“不，父亲，我不是那个意思。”康纳自然是以为他的父亲误解了，紧张地解释道。

“好了，儿子。”海尔森将一根指头放在康纳的唇上，“我明白你的意思。”

“鉴于你今天诚实的反应，如果你在接下来的时间里能完美地完成跪姿训练的话，我就会给你你想要的奖励。”海尔森返回了他的书桌，他给出承诺的声音轻松而富有诱惑力。

海尔森坐在桌旁，看着康纳挺直的背脊，终于控制不住了嘴角上翘的弧度。他并没有料到康纳会这么快就越过这一道大坎，今天的情况他本来还以为是康纳适应不良或者是察觉到昨日的事情有些过头。

海尔森从未觉得自己如此小心翼翼过，明明已经看过康纳深陷欲望的模样，也从他的日记里获知了他对自己那些隐晦的爱慕之情，但是他还是不敢直接出手，而是这样步步为营，毕竟康纳可是他自己的亲生儿子。

海尔森命令康纳过来的时候，康纳觉得有些晕眩，他浑身的每一个细胞都在期待着，全然不知之前在意和顾忌的东西都是什么，只知道海尔森掌控者他的那些欲望，而海尔森又能够毫无保留地理解并接纳他。

海尔森朝康纳招招手，让他坐到自己的大腿上，康纳张开双腿坐上他父亲有力的大腿肌肉上，昏黄的灯光打在他的脸上，使他深色的皮肤发亮，茶棕色地瞳仁更是如同阳光下的水面一般闪着亮光。海尔森用稍微有些沙哑的声音询问康纳的期望，他的手指穿过他儿子稍长的棕色发丝，并用温柔的眼神鼓励着他。

“我希望以后跪姿训练的时候，能够跪在父亲的面前。”

海尔森挑了挑眉，这个要求让他有些意想不到，他压低声音问道：“还有呢？”

康纳瞬间红了脸，他的眼神开始四处闪躲，毕竟现在他是在清醒状态下，而且他也不确定海尔森是否真的理解了他意思。

“没事的，相信我，说出来。”海尔森轻轻拍了拍康纳的后脑勺，用他那柔软的英伦腔安抚道。

“我想，我想为父亲服务……”康纳低下了头，此时即使是深色的肤色也无法掩盖他脸颊上涌起的红色了。

海尔森明显感觉到胯下的器物硬了，在听到康纳用如此软糯的语调说出这样的字句的时候。撒娇的康纳意外的可爱，海尔森不禁觉得自己找回来了丢失了十几年的那份作为父亲的美好。

海尔森深吸一口气，拍了拍康纳的肩，示意他到自己的书桌下面。

康纳有些疑惑，但是还是照做了，他跪坐在桌子下还算宽阔的空间里，等着海尔森的下一步指示。

海尔森从喉咙里发出一声哼笑，他用一种故作苦恼的模样说道：“可是我这儿还有很多文件没有处理完呢……”

明白了海尔森意思的康纳感到一股既羞耻又兴奋的感觉流窜过他的全身。他将有些发抖的双手伸向了海尔森马裤的系扣，在一颗一颗地解开这些扣子的时候，他还是觉得一切都不太真实，他从前一直觉得这样的念头太过罪恶而不知羞耻，但是此时他只知道自己脑海里臆想过多次的场景如今成了现实。

掏出海尔森那根的时候，康纳能从手上感受到属于他父亲的脉动和热度，他吞咽了一口口水，竟然开始退缩了起来，毕竟他从未做过这样的事情，也没有真正见过别人口交的样子，只是听过同伴们讲的几个荤段子。

海尔森并没有询问他为什么迟迟没有动作，康纳忍不住抬起了视线，映入眼帘的是他父亲窄收的腰身和宽阔的胸膛，他想起对这具躯体的渴望，那种想要触碰和依赖的欲望。他低下头盯着渗出了些微前液的头部，闭上眼睛轻轻含入了嘴里。

微咸的味道在味蕾上绽开，这便是海尔森的味道，康纳竭力平复着越来越激烈和灼热的呼吸，尝试着含住整个龟头轻轻吮吸了起来。

海尔森猛地握紧了手里的笔，康纳的口腔里火热的温度已经让他失神，然而他青涩却大胆的举动却给了海尔森意想不到的快感。海尔森抑制住腰部向前挺的冲动，只是低下头来观察康纳的表情。

康纳闭着眼睛，睫毛上沾着一些因为兴奋而流出的生理性泪水，他的双颊酡红，却是一脸不安又迷醉的表情。海尔森深吸了一口气，看着康纳开始摆动头部一前一后的含弄起来，渐渐地含入的长度越来越大，最终一个缓慢的深入，康纳的脸颊贴上了他的下腹，而他厚实的深色嘴唇则是紧裹着海尔森阴茎的根部。

康纳睁开了眼睛，他向上看着海尔森，眼角的红色在灯火下竟有几分诱人之色，他迷蒙的茶色双眼刚好对上他父亲充满欲望的视线，康纳的脸上满是喜悦之色，简直就像是一只渴望得到赞赏的幼犬。

海尔森微笑着用他宽大的手掌抚摸着康纳的头，接着他将腰部微微向前挺了一些，让康纳更深的含入了他，然后拍了拍康纳的后脑勺，便抬起视线开始了他未完的工作。

康纳也开始专注于他口里的活儿，他微微退出一点，给舌头留下一点活动的空间后，好奇地舔舐着阴茎上跳动浮起的青筋，他立刻听到他父亲的呼吸声变得愈加粗重，便更加卖力地用舌尖按摩着那些地方，并在退到头部的时候舔过那一圈沟壑，毕竟他还是知道能制造快感的地方普遍在哪里。

康纳想到他的父亲此时还在专注于他的圣殿工作，而他这个北美唯一的刺客却像一个婊子一样地在他的桌下给他含舔阴茎，强烈的羞耻感和罪恶感刺激得他流出了更多眼泪，但是与此同时也让他的阴茎愈发硬了。

康纳听着自己像是在耳边鸣动的剧烈心跳声，一前一后地快速晃起了脑袋，每次都是退到刚刚含住头部，再向前猛地含进整个柱身，偶尔喘口气的时候舔舐几下下方的囊袋，没过多久，他便感觉到海尔森张开的大腿崩紧了，康纳楞了一下，没来得及退开，海尔森的第一波精液就这样一滴不剩的全部射入了他的嘴里。康纳被突如其来的液体呛到了，他咳嗽着，犹豫着是否要将嘴里带着腥味的液体吐出来，他抬起头，看着海尔森注视着他的浅灰色瞳仁变成了晦暗的深色，便不由自主地滑动着喉结将那些液体全部吞了下去。

海尔森叹了一口气，他的声音沙哑充满着情欲释放过后的疲惫：“康纳，你简直让我意想不到的……让我发疯。”

康纳现在也不能十分清醒地思考了，但是他相信，他的父亲刚刚说的话一定是褒奖。

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

康纳很享受在肯威庄园的日子，但这并不至于让他忽视那些属于北美刺客的责任。每晚即将入眠之际，他都在劝服自己，时间还算充裕，他只多呆一天便离开肯威庄园回达文波特。但是每天都是如此，他没有一次做到了自己所给的承诺。

白天康纳喜欢他的父亲握住他的肢体纠正他的姿势，好像他从未抗拒和厌恶过别人的触碰似的。海尔森有时候还会带着他去见他的下属，视察他们的工作，他自然没有理由拒绝，只不过他始终想不透海尔森这样做的意图，但是从对圣殿骑士工作的了解中，他发现圣殿骑士也确实是在为人民提供服务，只不过方式更为官方而有秩序。而晚上海尔森则会让他跪在他的座椅旁边，让他好好地仰视他的圣殿父亲处理事务的模样。康纳还会自觉在海尔森疲累的时候为他端来茶水，然后享受海尔森在他头上的一两次抚摸。康纳觉得自己从未觉得如此的安定和幸福过，那种温暖的感觉如同暖暖的春风般包裹着他，但是他还是觉得缺少了些什么。

他已经够努力地去完成他父亲的命令了，但是从那晚他为他的父亲“服务”之后，他就再也未获得过任何奖励了。康纳觉得是他的父亲忘记了，而他每天的期待变成失望，每晚的愧疚之情又愈发旺盛，他觉得那些如浮云般轻盈易逝的幸福感又被焦躁的风暴给吹散。最终他做了决定，既然一味服从不行，那就得做出一点出格的事情来吸引海尔森的注意力。

于是康纳开始在晚饭后的训练里忤逆他父亲的命令，海尔森对他的行为给予了数次警告，康纳却依然不收敛分毫，甚至对他的父亲怒目而向。海尔森头疼地扶额，接着用从未有过的充满着愤怒的强横音调命令康纳跪好，随后他去拿来了绳子。

康纳接受了他的第二次捆绑，粗暴的手法，没有任何进行安慰的耳语，纯粹的，作为惩罚的捆绑。康纳觉得这几晚堆积的焦躁在这一刻像是脱了缰般地全涌了出来，他恐惧地挣扎着，发出无意义地嘶吼。

然后他在胸膛上感受到鞭打，感受到疼痛的一瞬间，康纳顿住了一会儿，接着他咬紧了嘴唇，只是狠狠地瞪着海尔森。海尔森挑了挑眉，继续着挥鞭的动作。他在驯服一头发狂的野兽，他要耗尽他堆积地蛮力，在他最脆弱地时候轻松收他入笼。

终于在接近百次的鞭打中，康纳精疲力竭了，他的身上并没有任何伤口，但是全身火烧般地疼痛让他的太阳穴突突地跳动，他瘫倒在地上，剧烈地喘息着。

“这就是你想要的吗？”他听到他父亲低沉地嗓音从头顶传来，状似平静的语调中透露着丝丝不可查的愤怒。

“不……不，当然不是……”康纳微弱地呻吟着，内心深处涌起的脆弱感让他感到害怕。

康纳知道海尔森对他失望了，他想要回到他的怀抱中，而不是被这样指责。身体上的疲累与疼痛让他没有了泛滥的暴躁情绪，只有对安慰和爱抚的强烈渴望。如果不是因为自尊，他或许会抱着海尔森的大腿祈求来自这个人的一点体温以及他的原谅。

不知道从何时开始，康纳已经习惯了接受他父亲给予的一切，无论爱抚无论差遣无论惩罚。

“可是你今晚的行为只能让我做此设想。”海尔森把玩着鞭子的头部，他的声音冰冷而严厉。

康纳沉默了，一股从未体会过的酸涩感从他的身体里泛起，他抬头看着他的父亲，委屈地眨着他那双湿润的茶粽色眼睛，简直就像一只受伤的幼犬。

海尔森觉得心脏募得收紧了一下，他知道康纳是在撒娇，用一种别扭的方式。但是他始终不愿意在这里放软了态度，他狠下心来命令康纳对着墙壁跪着反思他的错误，自己则是坐回了桌边，双手撑额皱着眉头打量着他儿子的背影。

康纳此时心里五味陈杂，后悔和委屈的感觉几乎将他撕碎。他的父亲对他不闻不问的态度让他更加失落，他不明白，为什么海尔森不像上次一样关心他，安慰他，而是只给他惩罚。难道他的父亲已经开始对他不耐烦了吗。

康纳猛地发现，他的姿态竟然已经是这样低了。他只能靠对海尔森的命令的一点小小反抗来吸引他的注意力，他因为海尔森的态度而心情起伏，这段日子他对海尔森的命令百般服从，并且将他的责任都丢到了一边。他的一切都是围绕着海尔森旋转，甚至进行格斗训练的目的都不过是为了海尔森的几句赞美之词罢了。

然而这些并不是他最初的目的，他走入了一个误区，一个目标误区，并且开始失去理智，变得软弱。他想，这也许就是情亲的温床吧。

然而海尔森的想法和他相似却又不同，他只是希望康纳能够主动表现出他的渴望，能够自主的来和他交谈，而不是只会做一个服从命令的无脑奴仆而已。

海尔森认为康纳这一次能够自行思考清楚，但是精明如他，有时候也会太过想当然了。

“我们解除这种关系，明天我就会离开肯威庄园。”康纳站起来，粗暴地除去了自己身上打着活结的绳子，他看着海尔森，茶棕色的双眼在晦暗的灯光下变成了暗金色，透着金属般的冰冷质感。

震惊的表情出现在了海尔森脸上，但是那只有一会儿，海尔森低下头，“为什么”三个字始终没有从他的唇中吐出，他将那份签字的契约拿给了康纳，用眼神询问他是否确定。  
然而康纳只是毫不犹豫的接过契约书便离去了。

海尔森看着康纳摔门而去的背影，顿觉一股凄凉之感涌上心头，他摇了摇头，不愿意承认自己有任何过失，毕竟在他心里，他的儿子始终是太过固执己见了。

离开肯威庄园的第一个晚上，康纳在酒馆的床铺上辗转反侧，难以入眠，他从未认为从窗户吹进的风是带着寒意的，而往日让他觉得柔美的月光此时却渗过浅色的窗帘，似是给地板涂上了一层冰霜。一股难以言喻的失落感久久缠绕着康纳的心脏，他忍不住叹了一口气，干脆到街道上慢跑了起来，最终得以借着归来的疲惫和衣而眠。第二天醒来，身体的不爽感却令他心底的沉重的感觉愈甚了。但是所幸的是，他并不是那种有大把空闲时光来感慨人生的人。康纳伸展了一下身体，简单的解决了早餐后便向码头奔去了，毕竟，他早该回波士顿了。

如果是在船上，作为船长的康纳在白日自然是需要将所有的精力都放于航行之上的，但是到了夜间休憩的时刻，时间又会变得迟滞起来。康纳从未有过如此严重的失眠，前几日那种不安和失落的感觉，让他觉得水手的欢歌都是另一个世界的声音。然而数十天后，另外一种躁动的感觉又时常徘徊在他的腹部，让他的情绪都变得暴躁，他当然知道这是因为什么，可是他已经不愿意靠着以前的那些幻想来自我安慰了。他变得贪婪起来，妄想着他已经失去的东西。于是在又一个不眠之夜，他想起来他的父亲给他的最后一次奖励。

海尔森对他那次所提供的服务非常满意，所以对于他的儿子随之而来的欲求，他也是非常的宽容。他让康纳解开里衫，敞开上半身仰躺在桌上，微微张开双腿朝向他座椅的方向，然后他就开始用他的左手有一会儿没一会儿的安慰着他的儿子早已情动的那处，而他的眼睛和右手，却还是专注在他那些好像永远都处理不完的文书工作上。康纳红着他深色皮肤的脸庞，微微张开嘴唇躺在他的书桌上喘息着，他的视线早已被泪水模糊，只能无神地盯着天花板，感受着他的父亲玩弄他身体的快感。

所以他并不知道，海尔森的文书再也未翻过一页了，毕竟他衣衫大开，仍人宰割模样实在是太有吸引力。海尔森用充满欲望的视线舔过康纳的胸膛、腹肌，最后到了敞开的马裤中露出的一点点深棕色的耻毛，以及那根早已经兴奋得不停流泪得阴茎。他一定是不想让这段时光太过短暂了，于是抚弄康纳勃起的动作毫无章法，漫不经心，一会儿用拇指擦两下铃口，一会儿撸两把柱身，偶尔还会搓揉一下两颗沉重的囊袋。已经开始陷入情欲的迷乱中的康纳自然是不会注意到他的父亲的细微变化了，他自动理解为他的父亲只是在工作之余将他当做一个随手的玩具肆意把玩罢了，然而这样的念头却让他更加兴奋得止不住颤抖。

康纳在对这些美妙记忆的回味中射了出来，从乳白色的快感空间中出来之后，一股更深的空虚感袭击了他，他愤怒得一拳砸在木桌上，整理好衣服上了甲板吹风。

康纳对自我的厌恶愈发深重了，但是他却是一个毅力强大之人，随着时间的推进，孤独也能被渐渐习惯，负面情绪最终还是一点点地离开了他，他在到达波士顿之前又回到了原来的那个自己，强大，勇敢，能够用尽一切来为理想服务。同时他也知道自己是爱着他的父亲的，他贪恋着那一丝丝亲情的温暖，甚至那种令他食髓知味的禁忌的情感，但是这一切的一切都只是个人欲望，都应该排在宏大高远的理想之后。他相信如果他能杀死查尔斯李，就能处理好这一切，他和他的父亲和好如初也并非全然不可能。

然而阿基里斯的死前遗言却打破了他所有的这些美好念想。

 


End file.
